


in which rodney awes no one with his turducken

by wrabbit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Multi, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla makes soup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which rodney awes no one with his turducken

If there was one thing that was constant, Teyla thought, it was soup.

 _"What are we having?"_

 _"Soup, Rodney," said John._

 _"Yeah, I mean besides that."_

 _"Soup."_

 _"That's all?" Rodney looked down at his spoon, disappointed. Teyla hid a smile in hers._

 _"Jesus," Sheppard swore._

 _"It's alright, John."_

There was nothing more comforting than vegetables sauteeed or boiled in water or stock, with meat and native herbs. Cooking on Earth, in Rodney's state-of-the-art kitchen, hardly complicated anything. The books he kept buying on the other hand...

 _"Mmm,_ ala _. Soup," Ronon repeated._

 _"Earth soup."_

 _"What's this?" He picked up a bushel of tough greenery Teyla had found in the fridge._

 _"I am not sure."_

Teyla pushed the shining new cookbook book out of her way, the second one this month, and hunted for something else green and fragrant in the cupboards while the chicken cooked, finding a few bottles of very dry and very old herbs that still smelled edible.

\----

"Oh my god," Rodney said. "Oh my god."

"What's wrong?" John dropped his spoon and Ronon followed, cautiously, after a pained pause.

"Is it to your liking?" Teyla asked. She looked around the table at them.

"Rosemary." Rodney swooned. John scowled and lifted his utensil again.

"Have the books been helping?" Rodney paused from delivering spoonful after spoonful to his mouth to ask.

Teyla smiled vaguely. "Yes," she said. "I think so."

Ronon raised and eyebrow. She shrugged.


End file.
